The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to the security of packages delivered to or picked up from a premises.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
With the advent of the Internet and online shopping has come an increase in the delivery of packages to homes, businesses, schools, etc., and with this increase in package delivery has come an increased opportunity for package theft and notifying users about information related to packages at a premises.